cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurofighter Typhoon
Nation Information :'' Eurofighter Typhoon is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ageing nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Eurofighter Typhoon work diligently to produce Oil and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Eurofighter Typhoon has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Eurofighter Typhoon allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Eurofighter Typhoon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Eurofighter Typhoon will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Early Days :'' Eurofighter Typhoon was formed from the survivors of another nation which was ravaged out of existence as a result of the GATO-1V War, and with this previous experience behind them the people of Eurofighter Typhoon grew quickly. The fledgling nation lost no time in joining the League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) and Scorcher 1 quickly became Tribune of Internal Affairs (ToIA) for LEN, during this period LEN enjoyed a strong period of recruitment and Scorcher 1 was kept very busy dealing with admissions and inductions of new members. No-CB War :'' While taking a break from government of LEN for a term Scorcher 1 became involved in the No-CB War as a consequence of the Random Insanity Alliance's (RIA) Declaration of War on the Siberian Tiger Alliance (LEN held a Mutual Defence Pact with STA). During the course of the War Eurofighter Typhoon anarchied 6 individual enemy nations and anarchied 4 of them twice. Previous combat experience in the GATO-1V war served Scorcher 1 well as he inflicted far more damage than he received from his largely inexperienced foes, despite this Eurofighter Typhoon was forced into a state of Anarchy after 6 days of war thanks to coordinated update blitz from two fresh enemy nations. :'' However in this fight LEN was not alone, our firm allies, The OTF Alliance joined us in battle through The Nexus Agreement. Unfortunately this brought sufficient forces to bear that RIA called in assistance from the Superfriends Bloc. Eventually the League of Extraordinary Nations surrendered to their foes and received almost White Peace. Maturing Nicely :'' Shortly after the conclusion of the No-CB War, Scorcher 1 re-entered the government of LEN as Tribune of Trade for two terms and later as Tribune of War. Meanwhile Eurofighter Typhoon continued to grow into a mid-sized nation and in order to supplement economic growth the Stock Market and Social Security System Wonders were developed. Duckies go Splat :'' As the Karma War broke out it became clear that the inevitable domino effect of treaties would eventually cause Eurofighter Typhoon to be at war once again. And that was indeed the case, when the Rubber Ducky Division (RDD) Declared War on (ironically) the Random Insanity Alliance the Nexus Agreement activated. Ultimately Eurofighter Typhoon declared war on two RDD nations in an update blitz which saw one RDD nation anarchied. Thanks to an attempted espionage attack on one LEN nation's nuclear deterrent by an RDD nation all Nexus nations now had full authorization to release nuclear weaponry, the release of nuclear weapons greatly assisted in neutralizing the thread posed by RDD. :'' As Tribune of War during this time Scorcher 1 was intimately involved in planning the Nexus War on RDD, although he created the initial target package sheet for the War the large numerical imbalance between Nexus/RIA and RDD meant that targeting quickly became a free-for-all. :'' After several days of conflict RDD gracefully exited the war with White Peace and an apology to Nexus as any use of nuclear weapons or spying of nuclear weapons on behalf of RDD had been meant exclusively for RIA. Silence :'' As a government member of LEN, Scorcher 1 assisted in the merger with The OTF Alliance to form the alliance of Silence. In the initial cabinet of Silence he was appointed as Minister of Finance and facilitated the movement of several hundred millions a month to support the growth and stability of many Silence nations. For several cabinets he served as the Defence Minister, Finance Minister and ultimately as a Triumvir. He left in order to take a more laid back approach to national and alliance affairs, an endeavour he felt he could not succeed in while being in Silence. Government Positions Held {| class="sortable" border="1" cellpadding="2" style="text-align:center" width: 100%; border: 1px solid #999; margin: 0; font-size: 95%; background-color: #000; ext-align: center; order-collapse: collapse; |- ! Alliance !! Role !! Time in Role |- | Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations|| Deputy Director of Recruitment || ~2 Months |- | League of Extraordinary Nations || Tribune of Internal Affairs || 2 Months |- | League of Extraordinary Nations || Tribune of Trade || 4 Months |- | League of Extraordinary Nations || Tribune of War || 4 Months |- | Silence || Minister of Finance || 6 Months |- | Silence || Minister of Defence || 3 Months |- | Silence || Triumvir || 6 Months |- | The Redcoats || Brigadier || 1 Month |- | The Redcoats || Supply Officer || 1 Month